


Don't Let Your Sans Become Bad Habits

by afternoonteatimes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hope you like, M/M, Other, Undertale/Reader, also robot x perfect cinnamon bun skeleton is life, hella shitty fanfic, its p updog, please excuse my crack ships, sans (undertale) - Freeform, sans/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5334395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afternoonteatimes/pseuds/afternoonteatimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quite a long time ago, a human fell below...</p><p>But then a while ago, a human fell below..</p><p>A while ago, more specifically, YOU fell below-- into the underground, that is.<br/>You had just began your tread through this new world--<br/>..No.<br/>Not new.<br/>Same old world, new timeline.<br/>Almost like--<br/>A new you.<br/>Although you couldn't remember, he could.<br/>Over and over, seeing you attempting to spare monsters and being brutally murdered, or you brutally murdering monsters that deserved to be spared.<br/>He tried to save you. He really, truly had-- though time and time again, he failed to do so.<br/>He had memorized each chain of events for each 'route' you'd decide to take. At this point, it seemed like clockwork.<br/>But..this?<br/>This..this was new.<br/>Maybe there is hope for a happy ending after all.<br/>For his happy ending..<br/>For YOUR happy ending.</p><p> </p><p>(first 2 lines come from his theme (with lyrics) by bumblelily on YouTube! I'd highly suggest taking a listen, it may/may not be referenced hella in this fic. //wink !!!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. As For My Knowledge On Botany..

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi!! my name is Emma, and I hope you enjoy this fic !! it's set in a pacifist run with numerous resets (pacifist, neutral and genocide) and as if the reader has taken frisk's place.  
> aha.  
> also, I'm always open to criticism and suggestions-- I'd appreciate any feedback !!  
> So, let the show..begin!  
> (This chapter isn't great, but it's something.)

Gold.  
Gold was all you saw.  
Well, it was all you could see, anyways-- the area surrounding you dark and unknown-- for all you know, you could be in a small, confined room--  
But you thought better. (Ha.)  
Groaning as you attempted to lift yourself off of your back, you managed to stand and stretch a bit-- staring at the illuminated flowers, and up at their light source.  
This gave you no indication as to where you were.  
Now looking at the area surrounding you a bit more closely, you saw a..walkway? Well, a passageway of some kind. You come to the conclusion that passing through this area would be a bit more beneficial towards finding out where in the hell you were, and so you did.  
Walking through the walkway and through an entrance of sorts, you see a small flower in a small patch of grass, illuminated by a bright light directly in front of you.  
The flower had a face, and apparently a voice, as it made its presence known:  
"Howdy, I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower!"  
Your face immediately twisted into a horrified and somewhat disgusted frown-- no other flowers were..personified. This was not right.  
"You're new to the Underground, Arent'cha?" The flower said with a smile, not faltering at your expression. You swore that his smile widened at the sight.  
"Golly, You must be so confused. Someone ought to teach you how things work around here!" The flower exclaimed. "I guess little old me will have to do."  
Keeping your distance, You raised an eyebrow at the flower-- suspicious of it's motives.  
At least it told you where you were, you thought. The Underground? You were pretty confused by the name, and how sunlight could shine however far underground you were this intensely-- coinciding with your thoughts on how much much of a 'Lil' Gideon' vibe you got from this bodacious botanical monster, but you shoved those ideas aside and attempted to focus on the task at hand.  
This freaky, little flower.  
..You feel like you're going to have a bad time.


	2. ??Update?? (Holy fUCK!!!11!1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma gives you a little bit of a look at what's been going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to request any sort of chapter prompts or anything you'd like to see in the story! Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy. Much love! <3

Hello! My name is Emma, and this is my attempt at trying to get back into fanfiction writing. I've seriously slacked off, and made this story when I was in total Undertale hype mode. I had so many ideas for stories, but didn't quite know how to make that into words, as strange as it sounds.  
I have a very vague plot in mind for this story, but much more developed ones for a different Sans x Reader and a series of one shots. The first chapter of this story is, I know, lazily written, which totally discouraged me from continuing to write fanfiction. But, hey, I'm back! Expect some updates soon, I promise.  
Some ways to contact me are via my tumblr @Rhajatismyaprilfool or my Instagram accounts @horriblethoughts and @pxsitivevxbes.   
Thanks for taking the time to read this, and I promise to have some more updates/chapters/stories soon! (Keep in mind I'll be writing stories other than Undertale based ones, so my apologies if updates are infrequent.)  
My goal is to update any/all Undertale fan fictions whenever I'm able to, but at least by Friday each week. (MaYBE aHA)  
Wow this is really long :') rip  
Thanks again for reading, ah!! It means the world to me, and I hope you'll stick around for the ride. (Tonight may/may not be the first update of this story or the start of a new one..*wiNK WINK*)  
See ya! <3 Much love,  
-Emma

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: hey hey guys! I know this is super short, but I hope you like it nonetheless. The reason for that is that I had to get the exact dialogue from flowey (though it's not a lot, it was pretty time consuming). I'm not sure how long this fic is gonna be able to use the direct game dialogue anywho, so I guess we'll cross that bridge when we come to it.  
> thanks for reading! love you lots.  
> -e 


End file.
